Olivia Hye
Prata |animal = Lobo |fruta = Ameixa |posiçao = Dançarina líder, vocalista |revelada_em = 17 de março de 2018 |single = "Egoist" |sucedendo = Go Won |precendendo = — |member = OliviaHye }}Son Hye Joo (Hangul: 손혜주), mais conhecida pelo seu nome artístico, Olivia Hye (Hangul: 올리비아 혜) é a décima segunda e última integrante de LOONA. Olivia nasceu em 13 de novembro de 2001 na Coreia do Sul. Junto à Yves, Chuu e Go Won, forma a sub-unidade de LOONA, yyxy. Histórico |-|Pré-debut= Olivia nasceu em 13 de novembro de 2001 na Coreia do Sul. Olivia e Choerry estudam na mesma escola e quando foi confirmada, Olivia teve que fingir que não a conhecia. Olivia treinou na BlockBerry Creative por 4 meses. Em fevereiro de 2018, junto com todas as outras membras, gravou um teaser para o LOOΠΔ Cinema Theory: Up & Line, porém, seu rosto foi encoberto para manter mistério. |-|Revelada= thumb|left|150 pxEm 17 de março de 2018, a duodécima e última integrante, Olivia Hye, foi anunciada. O teaser do MV da faixa título do seu EP solo foi lançado em 27 de março de 2018. Em 29 de março, o EP solo de Olivia Hye foi lançado junto com o MV de sua faixa título "Egoist". Junto com "Egoist", o dueto "Rosy feat. Heejin" com Go Won foi lançado tendo a participação de HeeJin. thumb|left|150 pxEm 26 de abril, a nova sub-unidade de LOONA foi anunciada, chamada YYXY (sigla para "youth youth by young", lit. "juventude juventude por jovens") e composta pelas integrantes Yves, Chuu, Go Won e Olivia Hye. O primeiro álbum da unit, Beauty&the Beat contou com a participação de Grimes na introdução da faixa-título e foi lançado 30 de maio, junto com o MV da faixa-título "love4eva". O grupo apresentou a faixa-título ao vivo pela primeira vez no evento Premier Greeting - Line&Up, que também introduziu oficialmente a formação completa de LOONA aos fãs. No segundo semestre de 2018, foi liberado um teaser de para + +. thumb|left|150 pxthumb|left|150 pxEm 7 de agosto de 2018, o single "favOriTe" foi lançado, mostrando a formação completa de LOONA pela primeira vez em um MV. |-|Debut= Em 19 de agosto de 2018, o LOONAbirth, show de debut, aconteceu, cantou várias músicas, sejam elas em solo, unidade ou grupo. Em 20 de agosto de 2018, o album + + foi lançado junto com a faixa single, Hi High, na qual cantou em formação completa. Discografia ''Single albuns'' *Olivia Hye Colaborações *Rosy feat. Heejin (Olivia & Go Won feat. HeeJin Trivialidades *Porque ela foi a 12ª integrante à ser revelada ela era um pouco tímida, mas os membros cuidaram muito dela. *Yves apelidou Olivia de "Marceline". *Os momentos que a fazem mais feliz é quando ela está encontrando fãs e quando ela está comendo. *Olivia ama biscoitos de merengue. *Se Olivia pudesse trocar de solo, ela gostaria de debutar com "Singing in the Rain" de JinSoul. *Ela quer experimentar a fofa personalidade de Chuu. *Ela quer levar todas as integrantes para ver as flores de cerejeira. *Ela tem uma irmã mais velha. *Ela frequenta a Escola Secundária de Meninas Sungshin. *Os fãs dizem que ela é uma mistura de Mina (TWICE) e Moonbyul (MAMAMOO). *Olivia Hye foi trainee por 1 dia. *Olivia Hye foi comentada na Naver quando foi anunciada por causa de seu nome artístico incomum. *A música favorita de Olivia Hye é “Bubble Pop!” De HyunA. *Olivia Hye prefere ser chamada pelo seu nome verdadeiro, Hyejoo. *Olivia Hye gosta muito de comida com kimchi. *Uma fã perguntou a Olivia Hye sobre sua altura e ela respondeu que tinha entre 164 e 165 cm de altura. *Ela gosta das cores preto, branco, vermelho e cinza. (180429 Fansign) *Não há comida que ela não gosta ou não pode comer. (180429 Fansign) *Olivia Hye gosta de descansar durante o tempo livre. *Ela quer ser 2-3 cm mais alta do que é agora. (180429 Fansign) *O sonho de Olivia Hye era se tornar um ídolo. *O modelo de Olivia Hye é HyunA. *Olivia Hye não gosta de chá de bolhas. (180.407 fansign - Olivia Hye) *Olivia Hye, Yves, Chuu e Go Won dividem um quarto. en: Categoria:Integrantes Categoria:Olivia Hye Categoria:LOONA Categoria:Yyxy